


skip all

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Hurt/Comfort, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus helps his boyfriend out.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 269





	skip all

**Author's Note:**

> for psodtqueer's prompt: "could you do some loceit about when janus ‘kidnaps’ logan with his cane in svs2?"

It's supposed to be a last resort.

That's how Janus spins it anyway. A last resort 'skip all' button, that will let Logan tap out and Janus tap in. He doesn't think it would come to that, of course. Especially not with this new format! The others can't protest this, can he? He's not even there in person this time. He knows that emotions aren't his forte, but his contribution can still be valuable. He brings the philosophy (that he so enjoys sharing with Janus, talking into the wee hours of the morning about this philosopher or that, despite the creeping guilt of not following his carefully crafted schedule), the logical and factual underpinnings to what Patton, Roman, and Thomas are trying to discuss.

That's how it's _supposed_ to go. Instead, they mute him, skip him, cut his contributions literally in half- His head is spinning by the time it's through, and his voice is thick with tears he'll never shed. Thankfully, the method of interaction means that the others can't hear just how close to tears he actually is. He just doesn't _get_ it! Surely this is better. He's trying to be _helpful_. But if this is-

What if he _still_ is too much? Too annoying, too overbearing- He didn't _mean_ to pop up like that in front of Patton, after all, he misjudged. Is it any wonder Roman freed Patton from him like that?

Lost in self-blame and doubt, he almost misses the shiny 'skip all' button that has appeared above his head.

He doesn't miss just how quickly Patton hits it.

The curve of Janus's cane comes out of nowhere, neatly hooking him and yanking him back into the real world, staggering against his bed. Judging by the lack of hue and cry from Thomas's living room, no one even notices what's happened. Typical.

"That's enough of that," Janus says, eyeing him up and down and wincing with concern when he sees the bruise forming on Logan's neck. "Sorry, darling," he murmurs in contrition, gloved fingers smoothing over Logan's skin. "I was aiming for your waist, not your neck. I missed."

"It's all right," Logan says. It's hard not to let bitterness creep into his tone, but he suppresses it through sheer willpower. It is not Janus's fault. He doesn't ever want Janus to feel like it is. "I wish you luck," he continues, and now the bitterness _does_ trickle in. "They have no desire to listen to me, so I can't imagine that it will be any easier for you." The smile that crosses Janus's face sends a shiver down Logan's spine.

"Oh, I'll _make_ them listen," Janus says silkily. "Like they _should_ have been doing all along with you." Logan swallows, the lump in his throat like an insurmountable boulder.

"Perhaps they are right not to," Logan admits, reluctant. "They are right, I have no idea what to do with emotions-"

"That doesn't mean that they're allowed to treat you worse than dog shit," Janus says bluntly. Logan's eyes widen at the profanity. "You aren't experienced in matters of the heart, but that doesn't mean that you bring _nothing_ to the table, Logan." His eyes dart upward, and he frowns. "It's time for me to make an appearance," he says. "But first-" He asks permission with one glance, and Logan nods. Janus cups his face in ungloved hands and presses a single, sweet kiss to his lips.

"This conversation isn't over," Janus adds. "I will make you believe in your own self worth if I have to drag you." Logan smiles faintly at that, even as Janus leans his cane against the wall and lets his appearance fade into Logan's.

"Good luck," Logan whispers. Janus inclines his head in acknowledgement, before disappearing.


End file.
